Five of Seven
by Master Crane
Summary: The young Jeremy Fitzgerald manages to get a job at a local pizzeria as a night guard, with the job being only temporary as Jeremy's only looking for some cash while the summer proceeds. Little does he know that his presence at the location might change the fate of many things at course, as well his life. Will he survive the odds of the nights?Or will tragedy strike the location?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is just something on doing with my free time available from other stories of mine still in progress, seeing this area developing quite well lately I didn't see why not to do one as well. After all...what really makes the game is the mysterious story behind it.**

"Hey Jeremy, what you're doing here so early?Though you would start your first night shift only at midnight," A voice yelled from the stage towards a person who had just entered by the main doors.

The young boy, apparently in his early twenties, stared at the mechanic that was inspecting one of the animatronics.

"Hey Nick, good to see you still around, though you would be home already," Jeremy replied as he went towards his old friend.

"Yeah, me too. Extra complications managed to stuck me for a while, what about you?If there's someone who should be at home is you,"

"Sorry, I was kinda anxious, ya know?And I wanted to get to know the place better," He said nervously while looking around. This was the second job Jeremy had in his life, the first one being on a burger shop during last summer. The boy would look for temporary works to gain some extra money while being in the university.

It was almost 10:00 Pm. Most part of the staff working at Freddy's FazBear Pizzaria had already left. The only people in it at the moment were the mechanic and the respective manager.

"What you're working on Nick?" Jeremy asked while staring at the animatronics that were standing still over the main stage. Jeremy always found the animatronics to be rather funny, especially since they were using some sort of make-up to appear more feminine.

Nick was an old friend of Jeremy, the 28 years old mechanic actually lived on a house nearby Jeremy's house.

"Meh, just fixing and cleaning the mess those kids tend to do around, mondays are rather slow, the problem is that I don't tend to come at fridays or weekends to make any adjustments. Sometimes they treat the animatronics as if they were toys, they just give me the head shakes,"

"Speaking of fixing stuff..." Jeremy said slowly while looking at one of the posters that contained four animatronics on display. "...who's the person that fixes that other one in the back room?"

"Back room?" Nick seemed puzzled.

"Yeah, when I was talking with the manager he mentioned a broken animatronic they kept in there," Jeremy said while walking around checking every detail of the main lobby, the place has been cleaned up for the next day so nothing was out of place.

"Oh, you mean the fox?" Jeremy nodded. "Gez, they turned that thing into scrap pile, it just freaks me out a bit just to look at it. Whoever is the poor bastard that has to take care of it he probably gave up already. I don't blame him," Nick said while closing his tool box and jumping down from the stage.

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't know...if I heard right kids tend to be rather destructive with it for their own reasons, some people say the kids don't like the fox. Why?I have no idea, but since they keep breaking her th-

"Her?" Jeremy interrupted while letting out an ironic chuckle. Nick rolled his eyes.

"It's the way they were designed dude, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were made girl-like. Didn't work with Freddy for obvious reasons, it only made him look...younger, don't you think?" Nick asked as they both stared at the animatronics at the stage. After a minute looking at them Jeremy slowly managed to agree with that.

"I guess so...what were you saying anyways?"

"Huh?Oh yeah...errr...I was saying that kids keep breaking the fox every time they fix it, so apparently the other mechanic gave up, or simply decided to not waste any more money on something that would keep getting beaten all over. It's really sad, I would go there and make her brand new if they let me, it would take only a day perhaps, but since I don't know what's the deal with it my job is to keep the other ones working fine,"

"Oh, that's cool. And how many animatronics do you take care of?" Jeremy asked before taking a seat over the edge of the stage. Nick had already gathered all his material and was setting off to leave.

"Around...four, but there's a total of ten animatronics. The are four more at the storage room that came from the previous location, and the Balloon Boy animatronic right at that corner of the lobby."

"Previous location?" Jeremy asked while frowning a bit. Nick shrugged.

"Well, I don't know much of the story behind Freddy's Fazbear. But he said to me that he had a previous restaurant with less animatronics than now. Can't tell you much about it, I don't really know for sure. Apparently the place didn't last much because of internal issues, whatever they are I don't know. One thing I know is that was interested on making the animatronics more kid-friendly."

"How is that?" Jeremy asked before noticing a man walking out from the main hall.

"You know, making them less physically...scary," Nick said before hearing footsteps nearby, he turned around to see reaching at them. "Ahn, Mr. Fazbear, it's good to see you,"

"Nick, how are you?It's good to have you around taking care of stuff!I was thinking with myself about calling you in to check on the animatronics, but seems you can anticipate my thoughts son, hehe. Very good, I can expect everything to be working fine?" He asked while shaking hands with the mechanic.

"Everything in order, except the fox," He said with a chuckle. seemed intrigued.

"The fox?But isn't the other mechanic that checks over it?"

"With all the honesty it seems the other guy doesn't show up to do anything for quite a while," Nick said with a touch of annoyance. Mr. Farbear nodded slightly.

"I see, but I'm really doubtful if it's worthy to keep the repairing over Foxy, kids keep ruining her every time we try,"

'Well, sir. I think it would be really sad to let that happen, you do know that it's a hell of a waste to let a single one of the new animatronics to become scrap metal. I know they were really expensive to get, and we already talked about those you keep at the storage room. Wouldn't be hard to improve them,"

"I know Nick, but I wouldn't have room for them, but I agree about Foxy. How much you would you ask to fix her?" Mr. Fazbear asked while staring anxiously at the mechanic.

"Meh, if your people do something to prevent it from getting damaged again I would just ask for half of what I ask from the others, what you think?" Nick replied while moving towards the back room. "In fact, I could start working on it right now,"

"Well, I guess that's reasonable, but now?Isn't a bit too late?" was clearly concerned.

"Heh, nothing to worry about. Guard right there will watch over my ass," Nick said pointing to Jeremy.

"Nigh...?" Mr. Fazbear looked around then took notice of Jeremy standing nearby. "Oh! You must be Jeremy!Welcome to Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria! I wasn't expecting too see you this early son," Mr. Fazbear said while smiling widely and shaking Jeremy's hand rather enthusiastically.

"It's an honor sir," Jeremy said while trying to keep formal as possible. "I was looking forward to work here after we talked on phone,"

"Indeed. Oh, yes...I'm late right now, hum...your office it's at the end of the hall, just follow that way and turn left all way to the end. It's an open area so you'll see it with no trouble. And since Nick's gonna be around I guess I can count on you to have an eye on him," Mr. Fazbear said while staring firmly at Jeremy.

"I'll sir, you can count on it," Jeremy replied confidently.

"Excellent!I'm on my way now, oh. There's also a phone over your desk. You'll receive a call from the previous night guard that is working during day now, he will instruct you of how to proceed by the nights, see you all tomorrow!" Mr. Fazbear turned around and left on a hurry before Jeremy could question him about those instructions.

Jeremy looked around then at his watch.

_10:34 Pm. _

_'Gez, still a lot till my shift. Gotta look around and see what Nick's doing' _Jeremy though before turning around and moving towards the back room. Once he got by the door he saw Nick standing nearby a small table, there were tools spread all over the floor and also small spotlights to give him better illumination.

Over the table was probably the creepiest thing Jeremy ever saw.

The only part of that animatronic that was somewhat discernment was it's head, hands and a foot. The white fur and a single eye with golden iris, aside visible teeth, nose and long sharped ears, were the only things that came out of that mess of electronic endoskeleton. It was almost impossible to say were it's arms, legs, or tail were at. The spine was connected with what appear to be just more spines all together, and the worst was that at the edge of one of the arms there was a small eletronic head connected with a single eye on it.

"Gez, that's really bizarre!" Jeremy said while getting close and staring eye wide at it. Nick snorted.

"Those kids can be mean with toys if they want. This will take quite some time. I might fix the structure and get it to move naturally like it should, as an animatronic of course. The voice box is really messed up, doesn't even look like one. It's really weird. I won't be able to have it ready with the others, I'll have to finish the rest tomorrow. Plus I also gonna need to reset the programming, I don't think it would still be working properly after so many beats."

"What's the most difficult thing to repair when it comes to animatronics?" Jeremy asked out of curiosity. Nick took a while thinking over it.

"Many things, perhaps...the head, where it's core is located. Or I would say the CPU that contains the programming and recording softwares. It's a really advanced technology, which makes it quite a challenge. I wasn't hired just to connect wires or change lamps. I have study over this kind of thing. It's not really easy to find people that fully understand how to work over animatronics."

"So if you know so much over them you think you can make one for yourself?" Jeremy asked slightly impressed. Nick laughed a bit.

"Like I said to ...it's really expensive to have one of those, more because of their compounds. Making programming and stuff is easy, but the structure...it's a rare material that shouldn't be wasted. That's one of the reasons he keeps those old ones in the Parts & Service room."

"I guess...I'll leave and check my office, take care," Jeremy said before moving out. Nick nodded.

"You too, close the door after you leave okay?I'll wave you a goodbye at the camera," Nick said pointing to a specific higher corner of the room nearby Jeremy. The boy quickly looked up to see the security camera currently deactivated.

Jeremy slowly closed the door and made his way to the main hall. Right after he closed the door Jeremy took notice of a nearby attraction, he took few steps to check it. There was some sort of baby sleeping sound being played, he also saw few teddy bears and other small toys, also a huge box that reminded him of a christmas gift. With a shrug he left and went through the lobby checking quickly over the Ballon Boy animatronic, it clearly was designed to be a kid with colorful clothes and a wide happy smile, also there was something that reminded him of a small park attraction, though he didn't remember how it was called.

He finally made his way into the main hall. As he passed by he admired the several decorations for party the place had all over, all place set up for kids entertainment. The main hall would lead him to the secondary hall, two rooms to the right that were the bathrooms, and at the very end the closed door of the Parts & Service room.

Jeremy stopped briefly near the door, he stared to the left and saw at the very end of the secondary hall his office and the entrance for other two rooms he didn't know what they could be. He turned around and moved to his office.

_You can't_

"What?!" Jeremy spun his head around as he heard as if someone just whispered at him, a very cold and chilling whisper above all. He saw no one but he could sworn the sound came from the other side of the nearby door. He slowly stepped back to it and placed his left ear at the door of the Parts & Service room.

Nothing.

"Can't what?!" Jeremy yelled at the door while looking around. Nothing happened, he took a deep breath. Perhaps he was just hearing things, it was getting late anyways. He made his way to the office again quickly checking the party rooms along the way, but there was nothing interesting in them.

Once he finally reach the office he notice two things very particular in it. There were two huge air vents located at floor level, one at each side of the room. This was strange at the very least, normally such vents should be at the ceiling, not the floor, also the vents were completely open meaning that anyone could pass through them, but Jeremy had no idea were they would take to.

There were few old tvs alocatted at the corner aside the entrance and several posters and other party decorations around the walls. He reached over his desk. Two things quickly caught his attention. A mask and a rectangular metal thing he didn't recognized.

Once he caught it and opened the screen came to life to reveal the image of the three animatronics at the stage. Jeremy watched fascinated while the camera slowly went side to side to cover a larger area, and also he saw a mini map of the restaurant that also had the number of cameras available at certain areas. It seemed that every place had a camera, expect the bathrooms for obvious reasons.

Also there was a button wrote 'flashlight' in it. Not sure how to work with this screen he pressed it with his finger and the image of the animatronics was illuminated instantly with a incredible bright light coming from the camera.

_'Wow, this is actually cool,' _

There was a total of 12 cameras available. He quickly checked over each one, some rooms were too dark to see anything so he made use of the flashlight to have a better visual. Jeremy paused briefly once he connected with Parts & Service camera, with certain hesitation he activated the flashlight.

He stiffened when he saw the broken animatronics laying inside. The state of their structures was truly terrible. He saw an old purple thing without the left arm, face and several tears, also the head of what seemed a duck at the left corner and the head of a old bear laying on the floor looking at the camera lifelessly. Jeremy stared for few more seconds before moving to the other cameras.

The christmas box and the puppet toys he saw earlier were at something called Prize Corner, alos Jeremy was amazed that he could hear the same sounds from before, perhaps the cameras had enhanced audio on them. Also he stared curious that the display of this camera contained another button that said 'Wind Up Music Box, press and hold'. Jeremy frowned.

Does this mean he would have to keep that music playing the whole night?That sounded boring. Each camera had a reference to the place he was watching over. He connected to Kids Cove camera and saw Nick working over the broken foxy on the table. He flashed the camera making Nick jump. Jeremy laughed as Nick stared at him with an annoyed expression.

_"Nice one kid, don't do that again," _He said before turning back to his work. Jeremy checked the rest of the cameras before setting the device over the table. The young men slowly stared at the mask before checking the rest of the room.

It didn't took long for him to notice that both air vents had an small button over them that said 'light'. This made him wonder a bit, he pressed the one at the right of his desk and stared inside to see a huge empty conduct of metal leading somewhere to the left, which he assumed was directed to one of the party rooms.

Jeremy tried to imagine what was the purpose of such. To see if there were any kids in the vents hiding or something?But if that's the case why not seal those vents instead?

Trying to not ponder too much over such silly things Jeremy took another look on his watch.

_11:39 pm _

"Almost ready for my shift, oh well. This sure will be one exciting night, " He joked with himself before crossing his arms behind his head and closing the eyes feeling quite relaxed. Perhaps he would only need to check Nick from time to time and wind that music thing once a while.

This was too easy.

_'Best summer job ever'_ Though Jeremy while smiling contently. It was minimum wage, but with such small effort to take it was well worthy._ 'I can sneak around and look for the balcony to get something to eat'_

Jeremy kept lost in his own thoughts before taking another look at his watch.

_11:59 pm _

"Oh well, here we go...I hope the other guard doesn't take forever to ca-

Before Jeremy could finish the phone rang. He stared at it dumbfounded.

_12:00 pm_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Nick was looking into his bag for another hardware to replace some fried ones the animatronic had. He managed to fix Foxy's head by replacing the other eye and fixing the jaw and the joints of the ears, also he replaced the head at the edge of one of the arms for another endo-hand to make it more natural. He wasn't sure what the extra head was for, he would look on the design of the animatronic another day to have a better idea. The legs and arms should be working properly now, but he still was having some issues with the voice box.

Before Nick could find what he was looking for a screeching noise made him frooze all of sudden.

_"...,,,.brzzra..,,...,...t..,,,,...brzzzzz...,,,,...on...,,...zzzzzxx...,,,..." _

The mechanic slowly stared back at the animatronic as the disturbing buzzing noise was coming out of it. He approached from it puzzled of why it was doing that since it was deactivated. He quickly grabbed one of his tools and searched for the origin of the sound, which was too much familiar to him after all. It was exactly like radio static and he had an experience dealing with such before, though he hardly could understand what was being said under so much interference.

"Why this thing has a goddamn radio into it after all?" He muttered with himself annoyed. It would be hard to work with such noisy thing during the night. He quickly spared a glance at it's head, what he saw made his blood turn to ice.

The eyes moved from their original position and now were staring at him, and to make it worse...they were glowing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not of on making mysterious kind of stories, but this game has it well worthy of a try. Now, this fic will tend to proceed very slowly since I already have other fics to work on that will take even longer, but I can get half this story done till September hopefully.**

"What the..." Nick held his breath for a second as the white animatronic head kept staring at him in a very unusual way. The mechanic tried to recover from the shock quickly as he could. "Why the hell this thing is working?It should be off goddamit!"

He quickly proceeded to shut it down, but once he saw the small mechanical switch was pointing towards the 'off' mark he became quite apprehensive.

This didn't make any sense, he programmed those things a while ago. How could they be mal-functioning out of the blue just like that?

To make things worse the animatronic was following his every move, making Nick nervous and upset.

"Why you keep looking at me?!Do I have something in my face?" He asked while trying to calm down himself.

_"...ar...,...en...,...axzax...,...xxxxzz...,...vbre...,..." _

Nick stared at the animatronic quite puzzled. Did that thing just responded to his actions? Of course he should expect that, they were programmed to be that way, but the odd thing about this situation is that Nick had erase the old programming from this animatronic, but never inserted the new one. So how could it be interacting when it should not even move at all?!

"God, this is crazy. I hope only this one is working like that, I really need to fix that frakking voice box of yours, every time you try to talk annoys me greatly," Nick said jokingly in an attempt to lighten up the situation. He truly wished that thing stopped staring at him, at least it hadn't try to move. "You better stay right where you are, if your try anything funny I'll wreck ya with my hammer."

_"...xacv...,...,..xxxz...,...endo...,...xzxxx..." _

Nick raised an eyebrow. From that mess of radio static and gurgling of a crappy voice box he clearly could heard the word 'endo'. Nick was no ignorant, he was pretty sure that thing was talking about something related with endoskeleton, but why?

He would only know for sure once he fixed the voice box of that thing.

Slowly approaching with his tools he took a grip at the animatronic's neck. Sometimes even being just a mechanic required to have guts to do certain jobs. He tried his best to avoid the incessant glare he was receiving from those huge glowing eyes.

Which also made him wonder why the eyes were glowing so much. Someone must have adjusted the brightness of them wrong.

Only took a minute to remove the broken voice box and replace with the new one. Once he made sure that wires were properly placed he stepped back expecting the thing to say something again, thankfully it remained still the whole time he worked on it.

After a minute of silence and endless staring Nick grew annoyed quickly.

"You can talk now, you know. Just say something already," The mechanic said rather harshly.

_"I can?" _

Nick jumped backwards. He was expecting the voice box to actually work, but he did not expect the voice to sound so...female.

"The heck?!How did you do that?!" Nick asked with wide eyes. The animatronic slowly stood still making several scratching noises over the table, the intense noises forced Nick to protect his ears with both hands. "Gez, slower would ya!?"

After finally standing still Nick realized that the animatronic was a bit taller than him, which didn't make him less nervous at all. After few seconds of looking at itself, or herself, the animatronic stared towards Nick.

If Nick didn't knew any better he would say the animatronic was making a facial expression, though he never really programmed them to do that. The animatronic seemed confuse.

_"You fixed me?" _She asked. Nick took a second to gather his thoughts together before nodding_. "Why?" _

Nick snorted. This animatronic had no idea who he was, which was most likely to happen. He seriously doubt any of them would relate deeply with other than kids. But again how was possible this thing was interacting with him?It was driving him nuts!

"Because...I'm the mechanic. I work here and my job is to fix you," Nick said while wondering if he should have drunk less few hours ago.

The animatronic kept silent for a second, her eyes moving up and down as if analyzing him.

_"You're an endo..." _

Nick felt like eavesdropping a bit. This thing was behaving with a level of intelligence far above he would ever imagine to be possible, but just pointed something that was totally out of place that would go beyond basic knowledge.

"What?!Are your eyes working properly?I thought I have fixed them, where did you got that idea that I'm an endoskeleton?I'm not even shiny!" Nick said feeling a bit humored but also a bit insulted.

Again the animatronic stared, probably thinking of something to say. At least that's what Nick believe it to be doing, though he wondered how would that be possible. _Animatronics don't think_!

_"You...are not?...but...I...you...I...I don't know,"_ She said while closing her eyes all of sudden.

Nick watched amazed as the animatronic was apparently conflicted with something, though he had no idea why.

"Listen, my name is Nick. Not that it would matter, but I'm the one who is fixing you at the moment, especially because the other dumbass never showed up to keep the work on you going. Right now we're after mid-night and I'm doing extra. I'm hungry, I'm tired, I'm NOT an endoskeleton and I want to finish adjusting your structure. Then tomorrow I'll come back to cover your structure with a brand new white fur cloth just like you were before, deal?"

Nick wasn't really sure why he was interacting with this thing, but for some reason he felt like he should. The more he acted as if it was alive the better it would be, he just seriously hoped he wouldn't have to treat the thing as if it was a girl.

He waited as the animatronic slowly nodded, her eyes firmly gazing upon him, though Nick noticed that the creepy glow on her eyes vanished.

_"Why you're fixing me?They'll break me again anyway," _

The mechanic scratched the back of his head at wonder. At first he wasn't sure how that thing would remember previous events if he erased all the memory. Second, that thing just talked in a way that Nick actually _felt_ the sadness in her voice. He wasn't sure if that was programming or not, but there was no other explanation.

"Gez...I had that talk with the owner a while ago. He promised me they would do something about it to avoid you to be getting scrapped again, of course I wouldn't be doing all this hard work if it meant for you to get broken again. Don't you worry...huh?What's your name again?" _'Did I just asked to an animatronic about it's name?' _

_"I'm...Mangle. I was Toy Foxy before the toddlers took me apart, "_ She said while motioning back to the table. _"I...thank you...for fixing me,"_

Nick felt even more uneasy now. This situation was very surreal to be happening, it's not like he expected any of the animatr-

The mechanic's eyes went wide as a sudden realization hit him.

"Hey...hum, Mangle!Does the other animatronics behave like you?" Nick asked feeling suddenly alarmed by this possibility.

Mangle blinked her eyes a bit before answering.

_"Maybe...I never went out much before. But I saw Toy Bonnie few times around the main lobby during night time, they never talked much with me ever since we got here." _

_'Oh my god,' _Though a terrified Nick. _'I hope Jeremy's doing ok'_

_"Are you sure you're not an endo?" _

"I'M NOT A FRAKKING ENDO!WOULD YA QUIT THAT IDEA ALREADY!?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Hum...hello?!Oi, Hello?!Ermm...hello and welcome to your new summer job, at the new and improved, Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Ahn...I'm here to talk through some of the things you can expect too see during your first week here and to help you to get started down this new and exciting career path..."_

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh to himself at that last bit.

_"...hum...now I warn you to forget anything you may of heard about the old locations, you know?...hum, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company...errr...that old restaurant was kinda of left to rot for quite a while. But I-I want to re-assure you...Fazbear came in committed to family, fun, and above all, safety. They spent a small fortune over the animatronics,...hum...facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even know to walk around during the day!Heh...isn't that neat?..."_

_'I guess so,'_ Though Jeremy being slightly impressed.

_"...*cough*...but most importantly, they're all tied to a...some kind of criminal database, so they can detect they predator a mile away. Hey, we should be paying them to guard you...hum, now that being said, know new system is about it...kink..."_

Jeremy slowly raised an eyebrow at this, what was that suppose to mean anyway?

_"...errr...you're only the second guard to work at that location..."_

_'Wait, what?__**That **__location?'_ Jeremy was having very suspicious feelings about this guy. Wasn't he to be an employ of the Pizzeria as well?

_"...hum...the first guy finished his week, but complained about...conditions. Eh, we switched him over the day shift so...hey, luck you right?Maybe we can express concern that certain characters seem to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office..."_

_'What?Maybe the other guy was just messing around to get a better time to work'_

Jeremy was founding this conversation to be very odd. He nervously stared towards the darkness of the hallway before focusing his attention back to the phone.

_"...now...from what we know that should be impossible. That restaurant should be the safest place on earth..."_

_'Sounds like a joke already' _Thought the young men feeling already a bit distressed._ 'Why they hired me then?'_

_"...so while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this...they're working serious that...the robots were never given a proper night mode. So when it gets quiet they think they're in the wrong room, so they may go try to find were the people are and, in this case, that's your office..."_

"So?I wouldn't mind having company during night for a change, I can enjoy some party times,"Jeremy muttered to himself with a chuckle while wondering if that was of enough concern to earn a warning. Perhaps they didn't want him to freak out with animatronics invading his office.

_"...so our temporary solution is this...there's a music box over by the Prize Corner an it's rig can be re-winded remotely. So just every once in a while switch for the Prize Corner video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does seem to affect...one of them..."_

_'What kind of dumbass solution is this?Only one?' _Jeremy switched to the Prize Corner camera and saw that the white circle he saw previously was slowly disappearing, it seemed to work as some sort of timer. He held the button and watched as the circle grew full again.

_"...hum...and as for the rest of them we have an even inner solution. You see, there may be a glitch in the system, robot thinking you're an endoskeleton without the costume on, wanna make them step you into a suit..."_

"WHAT?!"

_" ...so ,hey!We've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear Head, problem solved!"_

Jeremy quickly stared at the huge mask over his table. So that was the reason for that to be there.

This couldn't be serious.

_"...you can put it at any time, and wear it for long as you want. Eventually anything that wander in will wander back out. Hum...something else worth mentioning, it tends to be...ahn... the quite smart design of the building, you may have notice that there are no doors for you to close, heh..."_

"You think that's funny?!" Jeremy couldn't help but yell at the phone guy. There was nothing of funny about this situation. At least there was till the part where the animatronics would force him into a suit.

_"...huh, but hey!You have a light!And even if the flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So don't worry about the place going dark..."_

"Yeah, makes me feel safe already," Jeremy retorted sarcastically. He noticed the large flashlight sitting over his desk, he was intrigued for not having noticed that before.

"...well, I think that's it. Hum...you should be golden..."

_'Golden?'_ Jeremy frowned. _'The hell that means?' _

_"...hum, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, hum...keep the music box winded up, piece of cake!Have a good night and I'll talk with you tomorrow" _

As the call ended Jeremy felt like tensing up all of sudden.

"Whatever you say...freak. It's not l-

A scream erupted through the hallway. Jeremy instantly motioned brutally while in his chair and feel backwards.

"The heck was that?!" He asked to himself while moving quickly to grab the flashlight. He quickly light it on and illuminated the hallway, but didn't saw much further than the first doors to the nearest party rooms. He felt his hearth racing a mile per hour.

He lifted the chair back and went to make a quick check on the cameras. First thing that came into his mind was to check over Nick, not before another wind at the music box of course.

What he saw made him froze instantly.

Nick was standing across the animatronic he had been working on, but that thing was now standing on his on feet towards Nick, it intrigued Jeremy greatly to see that Nick seemed angry and not even disturbed by anything that was happening around him. Jeremy wondered for a second if it was Nick who yelled.

_'He seems fine, but what that thing is doing on?'_ Jeremy asked to himself.

Perhaps Nick was just testing it?Making sure it was working properly?And the reason he was made it was because something wasn't working as it should?

Jeremy tried to calm himself down, he switched over the cameras to make sure everything was fine.

Camera 1 - Check

Camera 2 - Check

Cameras 3,4,5,6 and 7 - Check

Camera 8 with the creepy old animatronics? - Check

Camera 9 - ...

"Where the frak is that bunny?!"

As soon Jeremy switched to camera 9 he took notice of the absence of one of the animatronics that performed at stage. The blue bunny with the guitar was no longer there.

Jeremy switched over all the cameras again, but quickly stopped when he connected with camera 3.

There was the bunny, positioned between the party tables, holding his guitar as if about to perform a song, her face staring intently at the camera.

Jeremy felt his blood turn to ice the second he saw that. How could that thing know there was a camera in that specific corner and how it worked?!

This couldn't be a coincidence. Or was it?

"How the hell she got there without me listening to anything?" Jeremy asked loudly.

True to be told the restaurant was a close space, and noises inside could be heard from distance, but somehow that bunny, that probably should be heavy enough to make distinct noises while walking, managed to sneak into one of the party rooms without Jeremy hearing anything at all, and to make it more concerning she reached the room using the same hallway that ended at Jeremy's office.

_'That thing could have rushed straight at me'_

Alarmed by this possibility Jeremy decided to bring his flashlight to more use and check the hall occasionally like he did with the music box.

"Nick, I hope you can explain this to me when we get the hell out of here,"


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy watched frenetically through the cameras as the minutes went by, the blue bunny moved from one of the party rooms towards one nearest the office. The young security guard was growing tense, unsure if the head trick mentioned by phone guy would really work.

"This is so much bullshit, how can that thing be working like that?"

Jeremy, aside of winding the music box, would check over Nick from time to time. It seems that Nick was interacting with the animatronic in there, whatever they have been talking about apparently was making Nick nervous.

Jeremy just hoped the other animatronics still at stage wouldn't try to break into Kid's Cove. He was really doubtful that a simple door would stop them from getting in.

He switched cameras to check the stage again.

The yellow duck was gone too.

"For frak sake!...where did it go?!" Switching cameras quickly he found the duck at the main hall video feed. The thing was staring towards the camera, it's eyes and beak now missing making it much more creepier than it was. Jeremy's eyes went wide instantly.

"Why...the...hell...would it do that?"

This was much more confusing than scary. The animatronics weren't just moving around and,probably, looking for an endo to stuff into a suit. It seems they knew where Jeremy's at, how the cameras work, and how to use those cameras to creep him out somehow.

This situation was much more complex than a simple glitch in their systems.

"They know...somehow, but...do they really think I'm some kind of robot?"

Jeremy winded the music box before checking the hall with his flashlight. He nearly panicked when the flashlight didn't turn on.

"Wha...?Come on!Work!" He pressed the button furiously for few seconds till the flashlight finally turned on. Jeremy was about to let out a sigh of relief, that until he saw the yellow duck at the hallway.

"AHHHHHH!WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

He stared at shock while holding his flashlight towards the animatronic. The thing stood still, it's expression carrying a sadistic smile while looking at him.

"GO AWAY!LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Yelling was pointless, the animatronic stood there still smiling while having her left arm raised holding a plate with a cupcake. The fact that the cupcake also had eyes staring towards the security guard didn't make it any better.

Jeremy decided to wear the mask and turn off the flashlight, maybe that would work. The problem is that he couldn't exactly check the cameras with the mask on since it was too big and he had to hold it still with his hands.

He waited a whole minute but nothing happened. Trying his luck he took off a mask and quickly used his flashlight.

The duck was gone.

This time Jeremy allowed himself to relax a bit and check on cameras for a quick wind at the music box. There was no way he would be forgetting about that.

Jeremy checked his clock.

_3:38 Am_

"Still?!Ah man, this is going to take forever."

Jeremy checked the cameras again. Nick was still talking around with that animatronic, but this time he was messing with it somehow, probably making some kind of fix. Jeremy would've like to hear the conversation, but he had too much to look over to be able to drive his attention into that particular camera.

He checked all the party rooms. He found the duck still looking at the camera with the cupcake. When Jeremy changed to the nearest party room to the right he saw something terrifying.

The blue bunny staring at the camera with a wide smile while crouched near the open vent that would lead to the office.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY YOU DAMN BUNNY?!"

Jeremy yelled towards the vent to his right, being terrified and furious at the same time. He checked the camera again, the bunny was still there. The thing is...it was no longer smiling. The blue bunny was now staring towards the vent, it's face looking serious all of sudden.

Jeremy eavesdropped.

"Oh, oh..."

At this point Jeremy felt he was sweating like a pig. So much for an easy freaking job!

"Phone guy lying bastard, I'll whoop his ass if I get out alive of this one," Jeremy muttered angrily with himself while thinking on creepy ways of revenge. He was growing doubtful if this was all a set up to scare the hell out of the new guard.

He check over the cameras again, winded up music box, but before he could check anything else he heard loud bangs coming from the vent. With a very bad feeling about it he quickly switched to the vent camera and turned on the flashlight.

Toy Bonnie, with it's sadistic creepy smile, crawling in the vent towards him.

"FUCK!WHAT I AM SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

Jeremy nearly jumped from his seat, his thoughts racing crazily through his mind. His first idea was to dump the desk and use it to block the vent. But there was no way a desk would stop such strong machine from breaking in.

It was either the mask or risk losing his life.

He quickly winded the music box and checked the hallway with his flashlight while waiting for Toy Bonnie to show up. He realized what was the use for the light button above the vent and quickly pressed it.

Toy Bonnie's face staring from inside the vent towards him.

"Fu..." Jeremy quickly shut his mouth and put on the mask. Toy Bonnie slowly came out from the vent and stared at him from a very close distance.

If the situation wasn't so creepy Jeremy would've laughed at his face, it was weird Toy Bonnie kept smiling while looking at him as if in a mocking manner.

After what seemed an eternity the animatronic finally walked away towards the dark hallway and disappeared. Jeremy let out the longest sigh of relief he ever made.

He quickly took the mask off and winded the music box. It was incredible how much faster that damn circle seemed to fade away while he wasn't looking at it. Jeremy quickly checked the hallway and his watch.

_4:00 AM_

"Goddammit!How long this is going to take?" Jeremy whined before doing another search through cameras.

At least ten minutes went by without any incidents, oftentimes Jeremy checked over Nick to make sure he was alright, it seemed Nick was still working hard on the animatronic in there. It made Jeremy wonder if the animatronics were programmed to prank him and the one in there wasn't due it's damaged state.

Normally he could have faced Toy Bonnie, but there was a very inner feeling that was telling Jeremy he should take this very seriously, whatever reason it was he did not know off.

"I'm ain't working here if they're going to do that every damn night, no way,"

Phone guy said the previous guard complained about this very same behavior Jeremy was experiencing. He couldn't blame the other guard if he had to deal with this every night, Jeremy itself would've become quite angry as well.

The problem is that Jeremy felt he would've to deal with this and there was no other way out except firing himself. He would do that without hesitating, the problem is that he had no other job to look for, this very Pizzeria was the last place available for work in town and any other thing would get him even less conditions and money.

Jeremy could have food and shelter here, despite having a house of his own, if ever came the day he needed to spent the night somewhere else this would be the place. Or at least it would've been until he found out recently that the animatronics have a tendency to make you believe they're trying to murder you.

Or are they?

Pushing thoughts aside Jeremy winded the the music box and check hallway again. Before he could move to the cameras something in the hall caught his attention instantly.

For what seemed an animatronic, tall but oddly shaped. His eyes brightening strongly while having the flashlight pointed towards them, his both arms extended in a very threatening manner. The pointed ears and somewhat orange/red cloth that extended only till his arms, head and tight. At the edge of one of his arms a big metal hook very visible.

Jeremy went pale.

_'What the hell is that?I haven't seen that anywhere!' _

Jeremy stood with his flashlight pointed towards the creepy animatronic that resembled him of a fox. Perhaps the animatronic was part of the old ones in Parts & Service?But how?He had only saw three of them while checking the camera, unless this one was in a corner out of visual range.

Seeing the animatronic just standing there was making Jeremy nervous, he reminded himself of the duck animatronic and decided to put the mask on and wait. Just few seconds later he used the flashlight to find out the old fox animatronic was gone.

"Gez...I can't believe these old ones are working too..."

At this Jeremy had the very bad feeling this was no prank at all. Why would someone go through the effort of fixing old animatronics just to scare him?Why not fix them to perform along with the new ones instead?It seemed way more useful.

Quickly winding the damn music box Jeremy checked the cameras. Nick was doing fine and, apparently, the animatronic he worked on was looking much better, except it was missing a good part of it's clothing. But with a closer look Jeremy realized that the animatronic also seemed a fox. Maybe this was Toy Foxy?So that one in the hallway moments ago was the old Foxy?

_5:50 AM _

After checking his clock again Jeremy let out a great sigh of relief and almost felt like laughing with himself. He made it, he bested those damn robots in their sick twisted game of terror, and to think he still had the whole week to work on, but maybe he could do this.

Even so Nick was going to hear a lot from him, and so would that dumb phone guy. Which probably was the manager.

Funny thought, Mr. Fazbear said to Jeremy he would receive a call from the previous guard for instructions. Then why the manager called instead?

With only one minute left till six Jeremy closed the cam view and started packing his stuff. He decided to bring the flashlight along and quickly tapped the button to check the hall one last time.

There was the old Foxy again.

"What?!" Jeremy froze. What it was still doing there?!How come it came back so quickly?

The sound of bells and children screaming scared the new guard enough to make him drop the flashlight for a second, he quickly recovered before it crashed into the floor. For a very brief moment he heard loud footsteps coming from the hallway and closing fast, without second thought the guard jumped to the side, a loud screech was heard as something flew by the entrance of his office.

A loud sound of metal crashing echoed from the office to the whole building. Even Nick being at Kid's Cove heard it and quickly ran from there and moved towards the security office. His eyes failed to register Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica climbing into the stage.

Jeremy was still trying to recover from the rush of adrenaline that was caused by the sudden commotion. He slowly scanned his surroundings to find his desk upside down with an old animatronic laying over it.

Jeremy slowly approached the old and rusty animatronic, every fiber of his body screaming for him to leave immediately, but curiosity had the best of him.

The old and rusty Foxy slowly moved around while scattering pieces of wood all over the floors, the chair that Jeremy was using just moments ago now laying all over the place in tiny pieces.

The golden eyes of the animatronic locked instantly over Jeremy while raising from the floor. The new guard gulped nervously while taking a step back. The hook that replaced one of Foxy's hand brought Jeremy's attention more than anything.

_"Y-y-y-yer b-b-be r-r-ready for t-tomorrow ya s-scallywag!I-I'll t-take c-c-care of y-ya myself!"_

The sound of his voice cracking with the pirate accent surprised Jeremy. He did not expect the animatronic to actually talk. Loud footsteps were heard and just a couple seconds later Nick entered the office.

"What the hell was that n..." He soon stopped talking as he saw the old Foxy animatronic cornering a shocked Jeremy. "...Foxy?You're still working?"

The old animatronic slowly turned his head around to look at Nick.

_"A-a-and who b-be y-y-ya?I d-don't r-r-r-remember m-m-more i-i-intruders,"_

"Intruders?" Replied Nick quite loudly. "I work here!So as he!" Nick pointed towards Jeremy rather undignified. "What you think you're doing?You're not suppose to attack the security guard you crazy fox!"

The animatronic fox blinked. Wherever that was programming or not, Jeremy did not know.

_"A-a-a-arr m-mate, I t-t-take y-y-y-ya word f-f-for it!I t-t-though y-ya were w-w-with t-t-the new o-o-ones t-t-tha r-replaces us,"_

"You mean the Toy Animatronics?" Foxy assented very slowly, his head scratching loudly due the rust. "I see...urgh, I'm kinda finishing some repairs over one of them, but hey!If you stop scaring Jeremy I can fix you and your friends too if you want, deal?"

_"T-T-That s-s-sounds g-good t-t-to m-me, I p-p-promise I w-won't a-a-attack h-him a-a-again." _

"I appreciate that," Jeremy said after finding strength to talk again. Foxy looked at him briefly before leaving. Nick and Jeremy stared at each other.

"The hell just happened here Nick?!" Jeremy asked feeling the urge to panic all of sudden. Nick held his head with both hands, all of just happened still being processed slowly.

"I don't know, but what happened with you while I was working?You better tell me everything, something is very off about all this."


End file.
